evilgeniusfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Organization
The Evil Organization is the name of the organization that the player's Evil Genius builds to complete your goal of world domination in the game. Overview While playing a malevolent mastermind bent on world conquest, he or she will create a powerful organization that spans globally that exists solely to help you achieve that goal, consisting of a secret base built on an island, an army of minions and henchmen, and an assortment of evil technology at your disposal. Your Evil Genius will utilize this manpower and technological might to steal loot treasures to adorn your lair, gain notoriety by performing devious crimes, and gather the knowledge and materials needed to build the doomsday device that you will use to conquer the world. Evil Genius The Evil Genius is your supervillain avatar who controls this whole evil empire. This avatar has the ability to prioritize tasks, inspire your minion workforce, ruthlessly execute any one of your minions in front of the rest, and provides certain advantages for your operation. The Evil Genius must be kept safe at all costs, because if he or she dies, the game automatically ends. Henchmen Henchmen are the most powerful and loyal of your underlings. These characters can be directly controlled while on the island, use special powers in combat, rally other combat minions into a mobile fighting force against enemies, and undertake world missions to gain experience. The player starts with one henchman at the beginning, and will have the chance to acquire more as your notoriety increases. Minions Your Evil Genius will command an army of minions and henchmen to do his or her evil bidding. All minions can move furniture and objects around, until later when only social minions will be put in charge of these tasks. Your mastermind relies on them to perform all of your tasks. *'Construction Workers:' The starter minion type. Workers arrive at a cost set by the player. They form the backbone of your labor force by excavating and building rooms in your base, making your purchases, and unpacking equipment. They are also weak fighters that can be used as cannon fodder against intruders and are highly expendable. Through the training process, your workers can be turned into advanced minions capable of more specialized tasks. The three fields of which they can develop are displayed below: *'Social Minions:' They are responsible for maintaining a respectable front and misdirecting suspicious enemy agents. Your social minions are attendants who take care of exhausted minions, put out fires, run your casino and hotel, and are trained to use various manipulation techniques to confuse agents and tourists. On the world map, they conceal and reduce heat generated by your other minions. The various minions of this class are Valets, Spindoctors, Playboys, and Diplomats. *'Military Minions:' These minions are in charge of security and base defense on your island. They make up your private military force of soldiers who patrol and guard your base by capturing or killing enemies on your order. Your military minions are also better at stealing money on the world map, and reduce minion casualties while performing missions. The minions of this class are Guards, Mercenaries, Marksmen, and Martial Artists. *'Science Minions:' Your technicians, scientists, and researchers who are in charge of repairing items in your base and performing research to unlock new objects. They are also good at uncovering new missions and reduce the time to complete them on the world map. Minions of this class are Technicians, Scientists, Biochemists, and Quantum Physicists. There are also two special classes of minions that appear only under specific circumstances. *'Freaks:' Enormous monsters reanimated from body bags that wander about the island, brutally attacking anyone that is not in the employ of the Evil Genius. They are extremely resilient on combat, but do not respond to alarms or commands of any kind. These kind of minions can be created when you have unlocked the Freak Production ability through research. You can only have a maximum of three at a time. *'Personal Bodyguards:' Combatants that linger near the Evil Genius at all times and will gladly die for his or her protection. These minions are very rare, and only appear when your notoriety has reached a high enough point. Research Your research program lets your science minions experiment with base objects to develop evil technology to use in your schemes, like better equipment, security doors, interrogation devices, and base traps (gas cages, sentry guns, electrical charge cannons, carnivorous plants, etc.). You will have access to technology like force field doors, lasers, robot doubles, hypnotizing devices, shrink rays, using alchemy to create gold, reanimating body bags into freak monsters, communication scramblers, and super weapons like earthquake generators. Island Base Your base is where the majority of your operations take place. It is an underground fortress built underground on an uncharted island. The base is made of corridors that link all the rooms together, and have security doors and hidden deathtraps to block and dispatch intruders who try to cripple your operation. Outside, a hotel cover operation staffed by social minions is created to distract oncoming tourists or agents to keep them from stumbling onto your evil secrets. There is also the depot area, which holds transportation used to send your minions to and from the outside world using helicopters, submarines, or boats and return the same way when they are ordered to come back. They also use the depot area to bring back purchased objects, loot treasures, and hostages granted by Acts of Infamy. When you need to build more rooms inside of your base, your worker minions are the only kind that are capable of the task. They mine the inner earth within your mountain base to make space for the specific room that you have ordered to be constructed. The list of important rooms is shown below: *'Barracks:' The room that contains bunk beds for your minions, as well as lockers and gym equipment, which determines the minion capacity of your base and ensures a healthy minion force that keeps them at their sharpest. *'Control Room:' This is where you monitor activities around the world, such as your current income from your minions stealing money and mission status when performing Acts of Infamy. It is also how you can check your notoriety and heat levels by monitoring radio communications from the Forces of Justice. *'Armory:' This room is the center of base defense and security. It is where weapons racks are kept for minions to arm themselves, security desks to monitor and report activity around the base, and holding cells to contain your prisoners, who await your interrogation, torture, or execution orders. *'Strongroom:' The strongroom acts as the vault where all of your ill-gotten money and riches are kept, as well as a briefcase rack that allows minions to purchase objects for you. *'Training Room:' This room is where you make advanced minions, by having the right training equipment and at least one of the advanced minions to act as a teacher who will perform the training process to increase their numbers to what you need. *'Freezer:' The freezer is the area where body bags have to be carried to and stored inside in order to avoid distractions to your forces and unwanted suspicion by agents. *'Power Plant:' This room is where all power to the base is generated, which allows the lights, security doors, surveillance devices, traps, holding cells, and various lab equipment to function. Your base's power requirements must not exceed the amount that your power generators currently supply, otherwise the power will shut down and leave you defenseless against agents. *'Laboratory:' The laboratory is where Science Minions conduct research. They use the scientific equipment available to create new objects and develop your evil technology. The equipment is also used to torture and experiment on captured prisoners. *'Inner Sanctum:' The inner sanctum is the room where the Evil Genius recovers his or her stats. He or she relaxes in luxury and safety while sitting at an impressive desk that holds monitors and electronic equipment that allows your mastermind to monitor activity around the base, transmit orders, and activate your traps. Your mastermind also uses this room to conduct meetings of the highest importance. *'Hangar: '''This is the room that allows your Evil Genius to achieve true power. It is a rocket cavern constructed inside of an inactive volcano, which holds a weapons platform where your most devastating weapons are built, like the Doomsday Device rocket that you will use to take over the world. This room only becomes available once your organization moves to the second island in the game. Below lists the rooms that are for stat recovery purposes. *'Archives:' The purpose of this room is for minions to improve their smarts through library books, microfilm tables, educational media, and other objects like the brainiac machine. This is especially important for your science minions to keep their minds sharp. *'Mess Hall:' The mess hall is where food is prepared and served to minions who need to recover endurance. *'Staff Room:' Allows overworked minions to take a short break through various entertainment objects to restore their attention, like pinball machines, table tennis tables, arcade games, widescreen television, etc. *'Infirmary:' Minions replenish their health with this room by using many different items and devices, sometimes in really painful ways. World Domination Screen This feature is how your minions and henchmen can be sent to do your evil will in the outside world. Through the Control Room, the evil organization monitors and relays information regarding the world map. This includes deciding what kind of minions and henchmen get sent out, the global heat levels generated, and your current notoriety. Your organization's minions are sent to the regions on the map in groups where they follow one of three general commands that you request them to do: * '''Stealing:' Minions are regularly sent to steal money from their specific regions to provide steady income for your organization. Military Minions and certain henchmen are better at stealing than other minions. * Plotting: They plot to uncover Acts of Infamy in the region. Science Minions are the best at plotting, and every working control panel you have adds to the plotting calculations as much as them. * Hiding: Choosing this order will keep your minions safe from dangers for a short moment. After which, they will return to what they have been doing. Acts of Infamy The best way to gain notoriety throughout the world is by completing Acts of Infamy. These let your minions undertake daring evil missions to raise the fame and influence of your Evil Genius, devious crimes that go beyond the usual money stealing. These include assassination, destruction of property, kidnapping, international sabotage, causing major disasters, crippling the forces of justice, seizing territories, testing out super weapons, etc. Other acts allow you to capture hostage trainers, hire henchmen, stealing loot objects, finding weaknesses to deal with Super Agents, and complete story objectives. See also * Evil Genius (character) * Henchmen * Minions * Base Category:Factions